User Interface
This page is dedicated to explain the aesthetics and details of the interface overall. General Interface The game's menu's interface is composed of 3 basic sections that are common amongst all menus: *Top interface: 1-Player name; 2-Player level; 3-Player experience in blue and how much is needed to level up; 4-Refuel; 5-Current fuel and max possible; 6-Coins; 7-Selected car; 8-Car star rating; 9-Car battle power * For version 4 and version 5, the UI has been updated twice thus there may be inaccurate info in older pages in terms of appearance but all functionality is the same *Side interface: At the right you have a yellow button used to hide this interface and 6 buttons that allow you to navigate to the different menus by this order: #Home menu #Garage menu #Shop menu #Dealership menu #Shortcuts (Menu) (see below) Home logo.png|Home logo garage logo.png|Garage logo race logo.png|Races logo gold logo.png|Shop logo packs logo.png|Dealership logo extra logo.png|Menu logo *Bottom interface: At the bottom there is a menu description panel and the back button to return to the Home menu. Alternative on android phones you can press the back touch/virtual button that will do the same action. Major Menus *'Home menu:' In this menu you can view your tickets, profile, race record and read the change log. *'Garage menu:' In this menu you can change your current active car, install new car parts, change car color or sell parts/cars. *'Races menu:' In this menu you can choose what kind of race you want to do and view your leaderboard ranking. *'Shop menu:' In this menu you can purchase items for gold or in-game currency (gold) using real money. *'Dealership menu:' In this menu you can trade an order or gold for a reward that contains items or cars. Shortcuts (Menu) Pressing the shortcuts button, the side interface expands revealing 10 button panel, each able to quickly open specific menus of the game: #Pending gifts (Gift Box) #Player Profile #Credits #Player ID (Help/Support) #Options (Settings) #Game announcements (News)Items #Terms of use #Items #Help menu #Mission list Races Menu The races menu is where you'll select one of many different types of races to participate in. The options are as follows: Special Events= * Themed events that award special prize tickets (can be redeemed for higher level upgrades in the Dealership), cars (usually specific to the theme of the event), wheel/rim options (when obtained, wheels/rims can be changed via the Customize menu in the Garage), or consumables (nitro canisters, 1/2 gasoline tanks) * Typically run for 1 week * Each race typically costs 2x the amount of gasoline, compared to standard races * Event points are awarded with each win (no points awarded on losses) * Opponent difficulty increases after each win * Each race has an "expiration" date/time (race in other races to "restore" the event race to your menu) * Additional prizes awarded based on your ranking at the end of the event |-|Challenges= Challenges come in various forms. The forms are listed below: * Random Challenges ** These can occur at any given time and are usually matched within your power range. Defeating the opponent awards you with 1 Nitrous Tank * Friend / Member Offensive Challenges ** These only occur when someone on your team or someone in your friend's list sends you a challenge. The amount of Nitrous Tanks they use is shown by their status: *** Nothing = No Nitrous Tanks Used *** Determined = 1 Nitrous Tank Used *** On Fire = 2 Nitrous Tanks Used *** Possessed = 3 Nitrous Tanks Used ** You are awarded 2 Nitrous Tanks if you beat the challenge. * Friend / Member Defensive Challenges ** These only occur if someone you sent a challenge to defeats your challenge. You get a chance to win again and you are awarded 1 Nitrous Tank if you do so. The amount of Nitrous Tanks used are determined by the statuses listed above. |-|Daily Parts Events= Daily races that award Engines, Transmissions, Tires, Nitrous, ECUs, or gold coins depending on the day: * Engines: Monday * Transmissions: Tuesday * Tires: Wednesday * Nitrous: Thursday * ECUs: Friday * Gold Coins: Saturday,Sunday 4 race categories are available * Green Category: 3 races against opponents with ~390 race spirit ** Awards Size 1 parts for the 1st race, and Size 3 parts for the 3rd race * Blue Category: 4 races against opponents with ~425 race spirit ** Awards Size 2 parts for the 1st race, and Size 5 parts for the 4th race * Red Category: 5 races against opponents with ~460 race spirit ** Awards Size 3 parts for the 1st race, and Size 7 parts for the 5th race * Gold Category: 6 races against opponents with ~570 race spirit ** Awards Size 6 parts for the 1st race, and Size 11 parts (?) for the 6th race ** Note: This category of races costs 2x gasoline to participate * White Category: 6 races against opponents with ~730 race spirit ** Awards Size 10 parts for the 1st race, and Size 12 parts (?) for the 6th race ** Note: This category of races costs 2x gasoline to participate and a Size 13 rare drops, except Wednesdays drop an Enhancement Kit 04 |-|Storyline Events= * Storyline races against opponents in different areas, culminating in a boss battle after completing a series of races. *After update of v5.0, players no longer need to race 20 rivals per boss until further in Hard Mode consist of Area 7-12 which is a second loop of Story 1 *Rewards are turned into golds which player earned 20 per goons and 200 by defeating bosses. Area Boss gives 200 in their 'determined' mode. * Complete ~20 races in order to challenge the stage boss * Clearing a stage (completing all races, and defeating the stage boss) awards a special car order ticket and the stage boss's avatar * Completing the 4 stage bosses in an area allows you to race in the area boss's race series * Defeating the area boss unlocks additional race categories, and the next storyline area< * Note: Boss battles (stage and area) cost 2x gasoline to participate Storyline races also award parts and 1/2 gasoline tanks based on stage progression. |-|Events (Bottom Half)= * Story Race - allows you to select specific storyline races to compete in (does not allow you to select races beyond your currently available Storyline Event). Special rewards like parts and order tickets cannot be re-obtained by re-racing completed story races. * Versus Race (Unlocks after beating Afro Hiroshi) - allows you to battle random racers online. CP, RP, and gold coin rewards for defeating racers in your friends list are higher than defeating random races, but you are only able to defeat friends once per day, and the wins accumulated do not get counted towards your win/loss record online. Only racing random racers online will affect your win/loss record. * Weekly Leaderboard Ranking (Unlocks after beating Afro Hiroshi) - allows you to check your current standing on the weekly leaderboard. Prizes are awarded based on your current class and ranking at the end of the contest. * Manufacturer Battle (Unlocks after clearing Storyline AREA 1) - race in a series of 100 battles to unlock new wheel/rim options. The series you participate in is based on the manufacturer of your currently active car. Manufacturer battles are available for Nissan, Honda, Mazda, Subaru, Toyota, and Mitsubishi. * Drivetrain Battle (Unlocks after clearing Storyline AREA 2) - race in a series of 100 battles to unlock new wheel/rim options. The series you participate in is based on the drivetrain of your currently active car. Drivetrain battles are available for Rear Wheel Drive (FR, MR, RR), Front Wheel Drive (FF), and All Wheel Drive (AWD). Video Tutorial All related to the user interface menus can be seen here through this video Tutorial related for races can be seen through this video: Category:Tutorials Category:Interface